King Cold (Universe 8)
"A small gift to all Saiyans who still think they're able opposing of us!" —''King Cold, to Universe 18, in Chapter 36: The fight of the fathers'' King Cold is the father of Frieza and Cooler, and is the strongest being in his universe. In Universe 18, he was easily killed by Trunks of Universe 12. In Universe 8, however, Cold and his family remain the strongest beings in the universe, and several of their henchmen who died earlier on in Universe 18 are also still alive. Personality King Cold, like his sons, has calm, high-class mannerisms with eloquoent language. Using his authority as a parent, he acts as a peacemaker to settle his son's constant spats with each other. Cold is also shown to be very vain, as he continuously wears his battle armor at all times, and demanded a new one after his final transformation. Though calm and collected most of the time, Cold has his limits, shown with his fight against Bardock. He was enraged enough to stop toying with his weaker opponent by assuming full power, and brutalised him. Cold was also very proud, as he intentionally tossed Bardock in Universe 18's area as a living message to showcase his superiority. Biography 'First Round' He fought against Videl from Universe 9 in the first round of the tournament. Before the fight started he overheard the Kaioshin of Universe 1 talking in astonishment about the sword his opponent was carrying. This, along with the power shown in previous matches, prompted Cold to drop his restricted second form and power up to his third form. Although his third form proved to be more than a match for Videl, he later transformed into his final form, which made Videl forfeit the match. On the second day of the touranment, Cold's henchman gave him a new armor to don, since the previous one was destoyed in his transformation. 'Second Round' Cold's second match was against Bardock of Universe 3. However, the match between Cold and Bardock was interrupted by Vegetto of Universe 16, once he returned from the alternate dimension he was moved into by XXI. Cold took advantage of the distraction to sucker punch Bardock, but both of them were promptly face stomped by an enraged Vegetto. After Super Buu's outburst at XXI's refusal of a rematch, both Bardock and Cold became ensnared by Buu's slime until Gast Carcolh of Universe 7 intervened and restrained Buu by means of powerful telekenesis. Bardock and Colds match resumes soon after. It seemed apparent that Cold had the clear upper hand, despite Bardock's tenacity and strength. However, Bardock was able to deal some major damage to Cold, destroying his armor in the process. This enraged the frost demon, who quickly accessed his 100% power form. Already having the edge without using full power, Cold was already decimating his opponent on the battlefield. Although Bardock tries his best to put up a fight, he was trapped in Cold's imprisonment ball and tossed to the arena of Universe 18, as a 'message' to all Saiyans. Bardock lay on the ground defeated, making Cold the winner of the match. He is then sent to recover from his wounds. Power level By Piccolo's estimation, King Cold's final form is on the level of Androids 17, 18, or perhaps even 16 (of Universe 18) when suppressing his power. He was significantly stronger than Super Saiyan Bardock, without the need to access his full power, but not by a large margin. At full power, Cold was clearly outclassing Bardock, without sustaining any actual damage from the Saiyan. Considering his surpressed power was comparable to the androids, his full power was likely comparable to Semi-Perfect Cell, or perhaps a little below it. Techniques *'Explosive Wave' - Used at 100% Full Power to deflect Bardock's energy wave. *'Imprisonment Ball' - Used at 100% Full Power to capture Bardock and throw him into Universe 18's area. Transformations Cold displays two restricted form, his true form, and his Full Power state througout the manga. He also possess Restricted Form 1 but never uses it. Restricted Form 2 King Cold uses this form before and at the start of the tournament, however, he transforms for his first match. In this form he is weaker than Frieza and Cooler. Restricted Form 1 Cold escalates to his 1st (restricted) form in his fight with Videl of Universe 9 as he realizes he will need more strength to defeat such powerful opponents. In this form he is stronger than both 100% Full Power Frieza, and Fifth Form Cooler. True Form During the fight with Videl, he pushes up to his true form, surprising his sons who as they had never seen him safely access it. According to Cooler, the last time Cold used this form was whien he carried Frieza long ago. Though Cold is still not at his maximum, his power level still grows to the extent that it is comparable to Androids 17 and 18, or even 16. Piccolo states that if he had possessed this form back when he first appeared, neither Goku or future Trunks would have been able to beat him. 100% Full Power While fighting Bardock, Cold powers up to 100% full power in one second. With this form he eventually manages to defeat Bardock, winning thanks to his Imprisonment Ball. Trivia *Cooler's statement that Cold gave carried Frieza and when Frieza was born the whole planet was destroyed supplies DBM myths with the fact that Frieza's race is assexual, or at least appears to be. *Piccolo is shown to believe Cold is around the same strength as at least android 17 and 18 once in his final form. Piccolo even says that Cold might even be as strong as android 16. *Unlike in Universe 18, it is quite clear that Cold is the ruler of that King Cold is the strongest being there. *Cold is, at least, more than 580 years old, we can verify this by reading the french fanfic about universe 16, in chapter 21. It is stated there that on age 214, the sorcerers of Hoi clan were performing a ritual to release Tapion and Minosha from the magic boxes, freeing their demon Hirudegarn. The search for the Tapion's music box led them to a part of the north galaxy which was ruled by a family of "demons", the planet that the ritual was held was in the territory of Prince Cold. However, their ritual was interrupted by King Cold's men who then killed everyone except Hoi, who is then permanently cryogenically frozen as Cold feared that killing him would release Hirudegarn. *In the original Dragon Ball manga and the supplemental author-approved Daizenshuu guides, Cold is stated several times to be inferior to Freeza. In DBM, however, his power is even greater than that of Cooler's fifth form, though his weakness was likely referencing his second form of restriction. Gallery Category:Frost Demon Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Universe 8 Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male